


She’s My Collar

by Geborgenheit3



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: AU, Mistake, Other, Violence, mysmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geborgenheit3/pseuds/Geborgenheit3
Summary: Jumin Han came to the club looking for love...and his fruity wine. He thought he was hopeless, as he didn’t find either of them. That was until he noticed the white glow, pulling him in and making him stay. This decision would change his life forever.Join Jumin in his journey of love, friendship, jealousy, loss...and unconvering the darkest truth of all.





	She’s My Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My closest friend Rebecca - HBD 2018 ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+closest+friend+Rebecca+-+HBD+2018+%3B%29).



> Get ready. This will be a wild ride. You probably will hate me so much after this.

I promise I’m a better writer than this.  
"You lying fucker!" Saeyoung started, throwing the helpless Jihyun against the wall. Saeyoung had a tight grip on his jacket, making it almost impossible for him to breathe. “You told me he was safe! You..." Tears brimmed his eyes. "...You told me he would have a better life."  
"He did...I promise..." Jihyun winces from the pain of being slammed against the wall so mercilessly.  
"Then why the fuck is he in this state, huh? He's almost dead. And that's because of all the drugs you, Rika, and whoever the hell is helping you out, gave him!"  
"Saeyoung, just please understand-"  
DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM  
The music was blasting loudly through the speakers as the Chairman from C&UNT walked into 'The Chatroom', a local bar in the heart of Seoul or some shit. His name was Jumin Ham, and he came to the club looking for love tonight. But first, he looked around for glasses full of the drink that he adored. That one drink with the color that resembled Zen's eyes. That meant red with a liiiiittle bit of sexy. He looked, but it was nowhere to be found.  
"FuCk mE." Jumin said, turning around and ready to leave the bar already since there wasn't any wine. You see, he may have been acting petty, but he hadn't had any fruity wine all day and wasn't able to show off his inner gayness. It was a problem. As he was leaving, he suddenly got distracted by the white glow cumming from the corner of the room. It was so bright, that Jumin was attracted to it, and he couldn't leave. He had to see what the glow was. He swiveled his body around to face where the glow was glowing from. Then, he saw her.  
She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her white hair- he means fur- shimmering, while her electric blue eyes smiled. She was sitting with a group of people, a rough looking trio, who all were smoking something he had never seen before with a stack of cards. The lady was sitting with a cigar in her mouth. Ooh, she was classy. That was just Juminies style. Jumin wanted to find a way to talk to her. He just couldn't sum up the courage to simply walk up and say hi. (What a 'pussy' haha amirite lolol)  
He stood there, staring at her. She eventually noticed and looked over at him, giving the faintest smile. He felt  
his heeks cheat up.  
"I...I..."  
"IM A GOOFY GOOBER!" Jumin yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"WE'RE ALL FUCKING GOOFY GOOBERS DAMNIT."  
Okay, No - that's not really what happened. I apologize, I was sidetracked for a second. But hey what even fucking matters when you actually do have a life (believe it or not) but instead of going out and seeing the people you love, you’re just sitting here. Writing this. I’m disgusting.  
Well, anyways,  
"I...I..." He clenched his fists, looking down on the floor with a somewhat angsty look.  
“Fuck…” He starts to tear up. “I…” Elizabeth looks at him, her eyes rolling.  
“She’s getting brief!1” Gq worries. “Just practice what you planned….” He counts to three, takes a deep breath, and throws up the fucking Vulcan sign with the utmost confidence. Elizabeth rolls her eyes again.  
“Shit shit shit shit she didn’t buy it. I don’t get it, goddammit my dad told me it was my best move!” He holds back his anger and takes a deep breath. He clenches his fist like a high school angsty anime boy.  
"JUST LET ME REMIND YOU THAT I GIVE OUT THESE ORDERS TO INCREASE THE BUSINESSES EFFICIENCY!" He suddenly yelled, startling the whole bar. Some people clapped. Some people snarled. Elizabeth gave him a look. The second Jumin saw it, he knew. He knew he was in.  
"Then come on over here, stud." Elizabeth winked. Jumin smiled and slyly walked over to her table. She motioned for him to sit down in a conveniently placed empty chair next to her. He took a seat, smiling at the cat.  
"So...uh, so..." Jumin awkwardly smiles, scratching the back of his neck. "Hehe...." Elizabeth starts to give him a weird look.  
"D-Don't you..." Jumin finally spits out. The thing is, Elizabeth was so strikingly beautiful that he couldn't even speak. She just took his breath away. "...D-do you come here often?"  
"It's my second home here!" Elizabeth meows excitedly, leaning back into her chair and throwing her paws behind her head. "I'm here almost every damn night!"  
Jumin smiled at that comment. Perfect. He thought. Now I'll know where to cum every night.  
"So, what's your name, cutie?" Elizabeth flirts.  
"No, I'm - I mean - you're the cutie." He stutters.  
He didn't know if it was the pink fluorescent lights from the bar lighting up her face, or if it was what he said, but Elizabeth's whole face, and even parts of her neck, paws, etc. flushed with pink. They actually had been like that since Jummen had first seen her. God, was he a charmer. Elly holds out her paw, offering to shake his.  
"Nice to meet you, Ju-mi-n H-an." She leans in and whispers into his ear. Jigmin is then forced to cross his legs. God, that should be illegal... He thinks. "Im Elizabeth, but you can call me Elly~"  
"N-N-N-N-N—BNo-No!!!!" Jumon suddenly shouts, backing away from her. "All the men call you that! I want to be a-" He stops, suddenly turning as red as his fruity ass wine that I guess just fucking spawned out of nowhere "I want to be a special person to you..." He says quietly, almost like he didn't want her to hear. Even though she obviously did, because the next second she’s grabbing his cold hand, and leaning into his small ear, covered by his weird ass hair that literally goes everywhere. "Then call me S A E R A N.”  
Junebug mmmmmUHA  
I'm so fucking tired it's not even fucking funny  
Phmyfudd  
Okay so anyways  
Wait what the fuck did I do  
Oh shit  
“Mmmh” Jackmn moande at the sexy name. Saeran. He liked it.  
He reached out his sweaty, oily ass hand to shake with Eixabthe.  
“Call me Jujames.”  
“Ju...James? Like the demon cunt?”  
“N-NO! DONT THINK OF ANY OTHER MAN RIGHT NOW!”  
“I’m sorry…” She seemed startled. Jumin felt horrible, he thought he scared her.  
“No...I’m sorry…” He said, visibly ncomforbale  
“God...I just fuck everything up, don’t I?” He says, eyes filling with tears and his lungs filling with water. He wanted to drown himself for being so useless. Maybe Jimim should get that checked out, but maybe not when he’s with this OwO is  
-oh my god I misspelled precious and that was the autocorrect. I’m keeping it  
But maybe not when he’s too busy with this precious woman.  
As the two sat there in comfortable silence, staring aimlessly into the endless galaxy in the two’s eyes. Then, “I Want to Know Love is” by Foreigner cues the club. The lights go from a bright pink to a dim blue.  
“You know what I’m thinking?” Sae- Jam- Elizabeth says, a grin grinning.  
“How much you would like to take me back to your kennel?” Jumineg winks.  
“Wha- uh…” Elizabeth starts averting her eyes and scratching her head with her paw. Just suddenly realized how wrong he was. “Wow…”  
“I-I’m sorry...I just-“  
“Let’s dance.” Elizabeth says, grabbing his hands and running onto the floor. Sadly the previous song that is too long for me to write was over so nowForeplay by Jalen Santoy was playing. Jummmen liked the saxophone in it. It made him feel naughty and saucy. Elizabeth started sewing to the beat. The verse started, a rap song. Jumin enjoyed rap, surprisingly. He really enjoyed “Mad Hatter” by Melanie Martini. She was a wonderful...rapist…  
(I’m actually so scared of making this joke don’t @ me for this)  
As the chorus came along, Jum realized how truly enticing Elizabeth looked dancing to it.  
I love you.  
The things that cross my mind while I’m by myself.  
He got reminded then of when he first met her, how she purred, how her teeth shined, how soft her paws and toe beans were. How stunning she looked doing the fox trot in the glimmering light.  
I hate you.  
These things go through my mind while I’m by myself.  
No way he could possibly make a connection of hate to Elizabeth. No, he hated himself. He had done so much to hurt her. How he acted in the past was unforgivable. He stopped dancing and looked at her.  
I fuck you.  
It’s always on my mind, think I need some help.  
Looking at Elizabeth, sweat falling from her fur, the fox trot now a graceful waltz, she was surprisingly good on her own two feet. He couldn’t hold back anymore.  
You get it?  
Neither do I  
That’s just a mood as I’m writing this  
Okayyy it’s 2 AM let’s get back into this  
What did the song say next?  
If the chips alright, and the dicc alright, can I stay all night?  
The chorus comes back, and Juuumien hump  
I spelled that wrong oh yikes I’m not ready for that part yet  
Jumidn jumps on Elly. She looks frightened at first, because you know, it’s The Han, but she quickly smiles and purrs. They seem to coexist, dancing together. Their bodies fit together perfectly. They get closer as the song reaches to the endz  
I’m cringing so much  
Closer…  
Closer…  
Closer…  
...I love you.  
The song concludes with that line as the two stare into the eyes.  
“Ju-Jumeen…” Elly stutters.  
“Don’t say another word…” Jumin puts his finger on her lips…? Whatever the fuck a cats lips or whatever is called.  
They stay like that for a while as “Freak” by Lana Del Rey starts and ends. Just...not moving. At all.  
HEY BABY U KNOW IM GONNA TURN U UP  
WAKA FLOCKA  
I GOTCHU , U KNOW  
F U C K E M !  
The next song starts, “Beast” By Mia MartiNA  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT I JUST REALIZED THAT FUCKING TITLE  
IM SSO SORRY  
Holy shit these lyrics I think I’m taking it too far  
Elizabeth breaths on his finger. You know, normal foreplay stuff amirite ladies and laddys?  
“W-Waka Flocka…” Elizabeth says between breaths. “...Is my favorite.”  
“I quite fancy him too.” Jum says. “Not as great as you.” God, he was such a master at flirting.  
“I’m so good at flirting.” Jumen laughs. Elly smiles.  
“I bet you’re a great baster too. A master baster.”  
“Yea.” They are silent on the dance floor, everything going in slow motion around them.  
“You want a drink?” Elly asks.  
“...They don’t have it.”  
“Have what?”  
“My wine.”  
“Wine? That’s what your want?”  
I’m fucking bored let’s have them go to the bar already so we can get this shit moving  
They sit at the bar, getting comfortable.  
“Hello, there Elizabeth~” A man from behind comes up. “Knew I’d run into you here. Jumin turns to face the man who was taking too much of a flirty tone to Elizabeth. He was wearing some dirty leather leggings (not as dirty as his fucking jeans tho) , sunglasses, and a leather jacket with a t-shirt saying “Who needs sex when the bible fucks me daily.” She sighs, turning back to face away from him.  
“...What did I tell you. I don’t want your company anymore. We’re through.” The man spits out his honey Buddha flavored toothpick.  
“Oh come on baby, baby, baby.” He gestures his hands to his hips and rolls them. “You can’t tell me you have no problem letting this go.” She looks at him another second, taking him in.  
“...I have no problem. Besides, I have this man over here.” She grabs Jumans sweaty hand. The man looks at him.  
“...And who the fuck are you?” He laughs. Jumin sweats.  
“Jumin Ham...Han.” He sits up, showing confidence. “And you are?”  
“...What does it matter to you, punk.” He says in a nasally voice. Elizabeth sighs again.  
“Saeyoung Choi. This is...Saeyoung Choi.” Saeyoung takes off his sunglasses, his yellow eyes meeting Jumins grey ones.  
“Nice to meet you, Saeyoung.” Jeemen tries to sound proper.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He grabs another honey Buddha toothpick and chews it. He orders a drink.  
“I’ll have a whiskey PhD Pepper. Make it extra salty.” The bartender nods. Elizabeth bats her eyes . “What do you want, hm?” She asks. Jumin winces for literally no fucking reason I just typed that.  
“Whatever you’re having.” He smiles.  
“You’re going to be fucked up later then.” Saeyvng savage mentions. This pissed of jeme. He acted like he’d known everybting about Elizabeth.  
“Stop acting like you know everything.”  
“Stop acting like you’re her boyfriend. I am.”  
“You were abusive to her!”  
“How do you know that.” Saeold barks.  
“Guys! Stop!” Elizabeth shouts. “I’ve had enough.”  
“I’m sorry, my love.” They both say at the same time. They shoot nasty glances at each other.  
“You can’t call her love when you can’t even remember the love you felt with my brother.” Saeyoung syas, looking the other way.  
“Excuse me?”  
“BOX!” Saeyoun roars.  
“FUCK OFF.” Jumda says as he pounces at Saeyoung.  
“JUMIN!” Elizabeth meows exasperatdely woahhhh that word is too difficult for the state I’m in right now. “CALM DOWN.” She pushes him down but his angry eyes stay on Seanung.  
“I’m sorry, El, but I can’t.” He’s about to jump again, until their drinks arrive. Elizabeth grabs a pill out of her coat, and slips it in.  
“Sit back. At least have a drink before you do anything rash.” Cumin takes a deep breath and nods,  
“AAA! TOO FUCKING SALTY!” Saeyoung shouts.  
Jumin takes a long sip of his drink, then relaxing.  
“...Nevermind.” He says,  
“You said kosher salt!” The bartender says. Saeyoung grunts and lunges forward.  
“I said pink salt. It helps with the rule.”  
“...Fine.” He takes the drink and dumps it out.  
“Fuckin bars don’t know the damn rule.”  
“Which rule.” Elizabeth sounds fed the fuck up.  
“The uhh, J & L rule?????” Saeyoung says it likes its so damn obvious  
“What the fuck is that.”  
“No way…” Jomin looks down, clenching his fists. He hops out of his seat. “The J & L Rule...Jumin...and...love?”  
“No you dumb bitch,” Saeyoung sneers.  
“Jumlim...are you alright?”” Elizabeth looks worried. “What’s with all the triple dots???”  
“I...I’m...fine...im not...triple dotting….”  
“You’re quadruple dotting.”  
“I’m….fine…..done.” The whole world around Kimin goes dark.  
Wooo I’m feeling fuvkin trippyyy  
—-  
Jumin wakes up in a requiem. Pink roses surround him, and the most green grass. He’s in his leisure suit, sitting on a picnic blanket. He feels the warmth of the sun’s rays hit his face, a cool breeze blowing through. It was a perfect setting… with what seemed to be with the perfect company.  
Soft, beautiful hands wrap around his neck, the sweetest voice whispering through his ear. He holds onto the hands surrounding him, leaning into the alleged person of his dreams. He turns his head to be greeted with the reddest of hair, and bright, beautiful blue eyes. A smile spreads across his face,  
“Saeran…”  
-Oh fucc sorry wrong fanfiction  
“Lol XD Who are you.” Jumpon asks. “Where’s Elixabrth?”  
Saeran slowly fuckin animorphs into that cat he loved so.  
“There she issss.” Jumin, yes, actually says those extended ‘S’s  
Eliz smiles, her paws tightening around Juminhs shoulders. He takes a deep breath then, basking in the sunlight.  
“Lay back~~~~” El requests. Jesus takes her offer, and lays on her uhhh  
Uhhh  
Help me here, cat anatomy. Lap? Stomach? Hind legs??? Fuck it don’t know he’s probably crushing her rn  
“This is so nice…” Ju takes a deep breath and relaxes, putting his arm behind his head. It probably is covering up Elizabeth’s face rn and that’s chill.  
“Elizabeth...” Elly starts kneading at his shirt sleeves.  
“Jumin.”  
“Do you remember that day you fell out my window?” He asks. Elizabeth smiles at the memory.  
“I sure do - you came jumping out after me.”  
“Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your tail bone, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?”  
“Yes, I do.” She replies in a faint southern accent that seems to become more and more obvious.  
“Well…” His face becomes full of concern. “There’s...something I’ve never told you about that night…”  
“What didn’t you tell me?”  
“Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last,” He (I’m just going with that because tbh I’m running out of nicknames at this point) starts to blush. “...I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!” He gains confidence in the end (hence the explanation mark) and slaps his motherfuckung knees  
Elizabeth then embraces him from the back like a boi in one of them animes. Queue the shoujo manga OST’s. His face turns a deep deep tomato red.  
“Elizabeth…”  
“Shh, don’t speak.”  
“...❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️<3/)/$&:”  
“how the fuck did you say that out loud.” Jummams winks and looks back at the landscape. The gregarious green fields stretched out into a part that started to turn a lil black, cumming closer and closer to Just. He backed up slowly at first, worry building. He looked back at Ekizabrtt, wide eyed as the black fields came closers.  
“What...what’s going on…” He asked…elizabeth smiled, showing her…...canines….? The smile spread and spread until she looked like Sangwoo.  
“Your face...so scared, so beautiful…” Juanomen felt frighten fill him, making him tremble.  
“You’re...not…” Flashes of bright lights started to fill his vision as the black fields enveloped him, dragging him into a void as Elizabeth deteriorated into that three headed dog thing at hells gate and ya.  
He fell, lower and lower, even like fucking under hell (that’s where I’m going after writing this hahdhdjskakkdnfoeoakzkKkdjekwk IM SO TIRED AND PAINFULYL UNFUNNY)  
Then, he was on the ground. He woke up, hands bound, laying on the concrete floor.  
“I...Is he awake…?” A high, shrill voice that sounded like some 14 year old prepubescent boy said. His vision was blurry, but he could make out two sets of feet. Wait  
One set of feet...then like…a set of paws?  
“Shh, you’ll scare him with your voice.” He could tell by the soft sweet voice that that was his Elizabeth. He darted up, getting a headache.  
“Jumi’, lay down. You’ll hurt yourself.”  
“Where...am I…?” He runs his head. Elizabeth chuckles and reaches down to him.  
“Don’t be dumb. You’re in the dark room, of course.” She meows. The other person next to her meets his eye contact.  
“Sounds...kinky.” He says, rubbing his head and getting a smirk. “I’ll grab my heels.”  
“Oh, what the duck!” The prepubescent boy says.  
“Duck?” Elizabeth asks.  
“My parents told me I couldn’t say the...other word…” Elizabeth noods.  
“What...are u gonna do 2 me…” Jumweed ask. Eli smiled.  
“What I do to everyone else I meet at that bar…”  
And then Juomine remembered.  
~  
“Jugmin, this might not be a good idea...” Pwi says from across the living room on the couch.  
“I just want my goddamn wine, and I was told the best wine in town was at ‘The Chatroom.’ I’m going’s. You can’t stop me.” He says with a sass. Jumweef didn’t like the idea of Jihyoonbum telling him what to do.  
“It’s dangerous...dangerous people go there...and I don’t want you to get involved with...her.” V aseline warns. He shivers just thinking about it.  
“Her?”  
“Knowing you…” Since he loved his cats so dearly, “She’ll just suck you right in…”  
Juminoo smirks and rubs his hands together, eyebrows arching. “Suck…” Jihoon jumps from cringe, then his expression going completely blank.  
“...Nevermind.” He sighs. “Just get the fuck out of my house.”  
~  
Jumin looks down at the ropes and shackles that bound him to the floor.  
“Ugh…I’ll just blame this one on him.”  
Hours passed, Jumpi getting bored. Other than sitting back and thinking about cats while - uh,  
It’s only 2 AM it’s not late enough to write that. Give me two more hours  
He was in the middle of the 5th time when Elizabeth finally came back.  
“Oh what the fuck” She asks, meowing in surprise and dropping the canned beans she had with her. “You have fucking ropes around you how the fuck did you…” She trails off. “Nevermind. Anyway, I brought you dinner.” She picks up the beans off of the floor and slowly feeds them to Juss. They meet eyes as she stuffs the wet beans in his mouth, and despite being in this situation, Ju feels his heart race as he looks in her blue eyes.  
“Y...You’re so…” He is breathless.  
“Fuckin...precious...when you...SMILE lolXDXDXD”  
That didn’t happen, Jumin is kinda gross and has cooties, but he’s not that disgusting.  
She cuts him off by stuffing the spoonful of beans in his mouth. He chokes on them a little bit  
“That’s hot.” Elizabeth says. Jumin spits out the remaining beans and reaches his hand up to her face. Red bean sauce stuff runs down his face as he caresses her cheek and feels her soft fur.  
“J-Jugmeen...I…”  
“Shh…” He says, putting his finger to her lips. He grabs the back of her head and smashes her cat lips to his, pulling her into a tight embrace. Beans get stuck in her fur, fur gets stuck in Jumin’s mouth.  
“What the hell is going on here?!?!” A voice rings out from across the room. Elizabeth’s eyes widen and she backs away. She trips on her own paws, falling to the floor.  
“S-Savior…It isn’t…”  
“Savior it, I know exactly what was going on.” The lady who was apparently named ‘Savior’ sneered. She wore a maroon fur cloak, that went all the way down to her knees. She must’ve been really hot. She had long blonde hair, but Juahm couldn’t see her face due to her cover. Her hair just completely covered her fucking eyes. She seemed to be trembling in fury.  
“I could’ve expected this from Saecung, but certainly not from you. How could you?”  
“I-I’m sorry…! It’s just…he…!” Savior holds up a hand and looks away. “Shut up, and meet me outside. The elixir has seemed to wear off.” Elizabeth looks frightened but quickly shakes her head and leaves. Savior looks about Jumen.  
“Now, you...I don’t trust you to be alone. I’ll bring Seeyang in here to clean up the mess you two made.” Juaksm nods. She leaves and not too long afterwards Saeyouh slowly walks in, a frown on his face and another HBD stick sticking out of his mouth. He takes it out and chews on it a bit, then throws it to the ground. He looks like a real country boy with the small mustache he had been working on.  
“Looks like you two got in trouble with the savior.” He says, laughing. He looks up at the Jamen. “Jesus fucking christ you’re so gross.” He yanks out a wet towel from his ass I guess and walks up to Jumid.  
“Stay still.” He says, leaning down. He starts to wipe down the beans off of Jûmïñ.  
“...So,” Jom starts, “You were in on this, too?”  
“On what?” He acts as if nothing was happening. Junin makes a face and gestures to himself.  
“This...whole act.”  
“Oh, ya.” He nods. Jukin goes silent for a while, thinking.  
“Why?” He eventually asks. Saeyou freezes, dropping his hand off of Juyin and looking away.  
“God, you really are how V said…” Jumin gets frazlled.  
“You know Vee…???” He asks surprised. He then thought about how much of a small world it was. Jumin thought he was the only friend V had; He caused so many problems. Juon thought back to the first time they had mets.  
~  
Jumin walked down the crowded streets of Brazil, getting his suit tan on. He checked the time - 7:50 PM. The sun was setting along the Brazilian coastline, the sky full of red and orange. He was heading to the beach - yes, in a fucking suit, wanting to feel the water on his feet after his stressful day. The date was April 25th, 1962. His sandals hit the hot white sand, his body relaxing instantly. He started toward the water, ready to swim into the sunset. He was close to the shore when,  
“Hey, man!” A voice rang out from a couple feet away. He ignored it, thinking they were talking to someone else.  
“You, in the suit!” He still ignored it - there was sure to be some other people in a suit there.  
“Oh, for fu - KOREAN MAN IN THE SUIT HEADING FOR THE WATER!”  
Hmm. Sounds a bit like me. He finally turned around and met eyes with the man calling for him. He had mint colored hair, some circle glasses covering his eyes, a button down Hawaiian shirt on, showing off his mint colored chest hair. He held a can of Coca Cola in one hand and a smoking blunt in the other. Along with that he styled a pair of tan shorts.  
“Yes?” Jumin asked, with a confused expression as to why this interesting man wanted to talk to him.  
“You look tense.” He said, taking another hit of the blunt. “Wanna take the edge off, Mr. business?” He gestured the L to Jumin. He smiled, feeling flattered that this unnaturally colored hair man wanted to offer him some, but would have to decline.  
“I, uh, appreciate it, but I’d rather not.”  
“Why not?” He gave a toothy grin, cocking his head. The people behind him came out of the RV, turning up the radio to blast some Donovan. They started to dance around slowly, styrofoam cups in each hand.  
“...That’s why.” Jumin said, pointing to them. He wasn’t too fancy on the idea of looking like them. V laughed, shaking his head.  
“I understand.” Jumin nodded slowly, now turning around to head back to the shore.  
“W-Wait.” He said again, Jumin turning back around.  
“You don’t need this type of stuff to really...relax, I guess. Why don’t you take a seat?” He gestures to the two lousy beach chairs under the awning of the RV. “You seem...interesting, business man.” Jumin hesitated, looking back at the beach, then back at V. He shrugged and nodded, walking around his lame dancer friends and to the beach chairs.  
“It - It’s Jumin, by the way.”  
“Ah. Well, nice to meet you, Jumin. I’m Viririfjfjrrrtnnttn.”  
“I’m sorry...you’re what now?”  
“Viririfjfjrrrtnnttn.” He smiled widely, Jumin’s nose getting reminded of all the hits he had taken since they met. Ohh, got it.  
“I’ll...just call you V.” V gave him a thumbs up.  
He finally sat and wiped off the extra sand that got on his fine black suit, and got comfortable. V sat next to him, offering a cola. He took it and thanked him. They chugged at the same time, V making eye contact again with him, this time more intense.  
“So...what’s your business here?” He asks, placing his head on his hand.  
“Well...I came here to actually find an investor.”  
“In Brazil?”  
“Well...also I just liked Brazil in the pictures, so why not do both.”  
“Ah, so how are you liking Rio De Janeiro?” He threw his head back almost shouting it and stressing the first syllable of each word. He enjoyed saying it.  
“It’s nice...just stressed because I can’t find any investors.”  
“What you investing for?” Jumin was thrown off by how flawed his grammar was in that sentence.  
“...Oh, uh, I wanted to…” He begins to have second thoughts letting him know. “...Haha, i-it doesn’t matter…” V gives him a questioning look and let’s it go. Jumin didn’t think it would be exactly, appropriate, to let this man he had just met know he was trying to sell a line of cat sexy toys and neko girls.  
“So...what do you do?” Cat luvr asks him. He looks taken aback by the question at first, but quickly gives an answer.  
“This.” He says, to put it simply.  
“This?” Jumin looks around and observes the dancing freaks, the RV, Cream playing on the old ass radio, and the intense smell of weed and urine. He looks back at the content man. “...What do you mean?”  
“Well, basically,” He sits up and starts to talk with his hands. “I used to be in a band.”  
“A band?” Weird, Jumin thought, looks more like an activist to me than a musician.  
“Yeah,” V laughs and gets a far-away look in his eyes, Jumin could see him remembering. “We were called ‘Löded Diaper,’ played all around the glamorous state of...South Dakotaaa.” Jumin laughs a lil bit but quickly turns it into a cough. The reminiscing man didn’t realize.  
“We brought in the real azz bucks and made lots and lots of tunes. Our venues were filled, over 50 people, and we were the greatest of friends. But...we fell apart.” He takes a deep breath, ready to start his sob story. Jumin didn’t really ask to hear this, but okay.  
“It was New Year’s of 1952, and we were all at the most popular bar in the good old SD, called ‘Jack’s Half Priced Goods.’ We were partying and ready to bring in 1953...or would you call it New Year’s of 1952? New Year’s is fucking confusing. Anyway, I was having a drink - probably my 10th one - and accidentally spilled it all over me. Idiot!” He jumps and hits himself a little after that comment, Jumin backing away. He sighs and clears his throat.  
“Uh...anyway, it had poured all over me and my white t - shirt. It even got on my leather jacket. I started to curse, taking off my jacket - it was expensive, I couldn’t let it die like that - and searched for napkins. Then, I felt a hand on my chest…”  
—-Commence flashback in a flashback—-  
Jihyun curses profusely, panicking and looking for a napkin, throwing his priceless leather jacket onto his seat. Where were they? Had so many people gotten drunk that night that they spilled and used up all the napkins? He was about to break down and start crying, tears threatening to fall out, until he felt a hand on the front of his stomach.  
“Looking for these?” Asks a feminine voice from behind, her hand holding a napkin to him. He pauses and instantly stops freaking out. He grabs the napkin from her softly, then turns around. He was then greeted by a beautiful blonde woman. Her eyes were green as fuck, her smile benevolent and her makeup very precisely done.  
“T-thank you…” He says, eyes stuck on her. She laughs.  
“No problem honey, just helping you out. You looked like you were about to cry.” She hands him more napkins, and takes a seat next to him. He feels himself get embarrassed, taking a deep breath and grabbing his leather jacket again. She orders them another drink, nothing that it’s ‘on her.’  
“Oh...you shouldn’t...you probably need to get back to your boyfriend.”  
“Ahh, I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to ask me indirectly if I have a boyfriend.” Her face is covered in a sly smile and she leans on the bar counter. V averts his gaze and grins. He couldn’t deny it.  
“And to answer, I don’t.” He looks back and nods, blushing. She holds out her hand. “I’m Rika.” He follows her move and holds out his hand, taking hers.  
“J-Jihyun.” Her eyes go wide at the mention of his name. She sits up and let’s go of his hand.  
“Jihyun? You mean, the Jihyun, lead singer of Löded Diaper?” He sighs and feels flushed from embarrassment and pride from her knowing who he was.  
“Yeah, maybe…” She gets back on her feet and almost screams, hugging him despite the fact that he was still covered in alcohol.  
“I’ve been following you for years…” She holds onto him tight, him eventually hugging her back.  
“Well, uh, guess it paid off?” He nervously laughs - he didn’t know how to respond to such enthusiasm about his talents.  
“It did! Oooh, it did! I didn’t know you’d be here tonight, I didn’t check for the first time, but I guess I just had a feeling!” He thinks about what she had just said, and let her go.  
“Wait, if you adore me so much, then how did you not know me until I mentioned my name?”  
“Oh, I just honestly thought you were your twin at first. I run into him all the time and every time before I would freak out and ask for an autograph. And every time he would roll his eyes and say ‘You’re thinking about my brother again.’ So when I saw you tonight I told myself I wouldn’t make the same mistake again - but of course the only time I do that it actually is you.” She giggles.  
“Wait...I don’t have a twin…” He mentions, and her face goes blank. Then she mutters an ‘Oh’ and looks away.  
“Uhh, never mind, haha. Must’ve been someone else…” She scratches the back of her head and plays with her fingers nervously. The conversation is forgot about as the drinks she had ordered are brought to them. She thanks the bartender and takes a sip. Jihyun grabs his leather jacket from the seat and starts to put it back on. Rika grabs it and stops him.  
“Don’t put it back on yet...I’m not done admiring your muscles.” He gives her a smirk and slides it back off, feeling proud of himself. She stares at his nice nice arm muscles. The pride grows and next thing you know he’s pouring the drink she ordered all over him, trying to get her a better look at his abs.  
“Oh...wow…” She says awkwardly, thinking about how extra that was. Did she really mind though? Not really. He finally sat down next to her, and they continued to talk all night over the upbeat songs from the jukebox.  
“Happy New Year, Jihyun.”  
“Happy New Year to you as well.” He said, grabbing her hand. Löded Diaper stood in the corner, sneering at Jihyun, who was supposed to be ringing in the New Year with them.  
—  
“After that, we became a couple, spent all of our waking hours together. And I didn’t realize...how much I had been neglecting Löded Diaper. So...they left me.” Jugmden wipes a tear from his eye.  
“I was upset at first, begging for them to come back. But...Rika reminded me every time of her love, and I felt better. She was my safe place...we even talked about marriage...until 1857. That’s when she decided she couldn’t find paradise in me anymore, so she went looking for it elsewhere. She begged me to come along...but I said I couldn’t. And that was the end…” He pauses for a moment, melancholy overwhelming him.  
“I haven’t seen her since.”  
“V…”  
“No, uh,” He fake laughs, putting his hand up. “Don’t feel bad. I’m happy now…”  
“Actually, I was going to say-“ Jumin starts. He actually just wanted to ask what song was on the radio, the beautiful chorus of meows.  
“I was sad for a while. But finally in 1958 I decided to cheer the fuck up and pack up my stuff, and head out. I hitch hiked for a while, going all around the US. Saw so many new things. Like, have you seen a dance club before? Fucking ccccrazy shit man.” He shakes his head, widening his eyes.  
“After hitch hiking a while, I met these wonderful people.” He gestures to the group around him. “We went on a boat at some point, I can’t remember, and somehow ended up here in Brazil. Can’t remember it at all. I think they did some gambling? Just glad the ship didn’t hit an iceberg or anything.” He laughs, nudging Jumin in the side. He didn’t have any response so V just shut his ass up.  
Shit. A couple decades too early on that. V thinks.  
“So now we’re going to begin our trip around the continent.” Jumin nods, staying silent wondering if V was going to stop now or not. From the looks of it, he was done.  
They go silent for a while, Jumin starting to get hot from the sun and the absorbing color of his suit. V notices.  
“Oh man, you must be hot as hell out here in that suit. You need some clothes?”  
“Uh, no, I…” He starts, not wanting to change out of his elegant suit. He wanted to impress them ladies with it. But V of course wouldn’t listen. He grabbed Jumin by the collar and took him into the RV.  
“V, no! What are you doing! Don’t touch me there, and I don’t want that!”  
Long story short, some weird shit happened, and Jumin walked out with a glass of wine in hand, blue tinted hexagonal sunglasses equipped, and a long button up floral shirt along with a speedo. That would be his attire until 1971.  
“Perfect.” V said, stroking his non existent beard. He grew one eventually so he could actually stroke one. Same could be said about his dick. V smirks, wrapping his arm around the new and improved Jumin.  
“Jugmin...you alright if I call you that?...I’m going to teach you how to live life properly.” This sounded like an invitation - and it was.  
“Sounds like a plan…” He automatically agrees, ready to throw away his old business man life. He didn’t realize until then how tiring it was. V smiles. Jumin looks up at him in the eyes, their faces so close. Sugar, Sugar by The Archies picks up on the radio then, the two continuing to look into each other’s deep and soulless eyes even though they’re wearing sunglasses. The song plays and Jumin thinks nothing of it...until a cat begins to rub against his ankle. Then the song has meaning, deep, deep meaning.  
“Fuck, I might be gay.” V says to Jumin as he leans down and begins to put all his attention on the cat. And that’s how the rest of the decade went - Jumin thinks. He can’t remember after that day.  
~  
“That’s nice...but you really didn’t need to tell me all that…” Saeyoung sighs in frustration, leaning against the wall next to Jumim. He thinks for a while.  
“So...you don’t remember anything after that?” Jumin shakes his head, not remembering a thing.  
“V gave me too many weird shit during that time so I can’t really remember.”  
“And that explains it.”  
“Explains what?”  
“...Uh...nothing…” He goes dead silent until he can’t hold it in anymore.  
“Oh, alright!” He shouts, getting up on his feet. Jumin jumps from the sudden outburst.  
“You’ve ruined everything! You’ve ruined everything in my life...in yours, too...and you can’t even remember!” Jumkin gets extremely confused, scared of what Sawyiu was planning to do.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You...you...ugh!” He starts to cry, punching the wall - shortly grunting in pain and cursing after wards. He falls to the ground again, a complete mess.  
“U ok.” Jumin asks. This guy must be fucking crazy lolol  
He takes a second to calm down, then takes a long deep breath.  
“You know we used to be friends? You and me.” He looks at the surprised expression on Jim’s face. “I know, fucking insane I would ever be friends with you. But anyway, yeah, we met back in 2007...about 10 years now.”  
“It’s 2017?” Jumin jumps. Saeyoung shoots him a dirt look.”  
“No, dumbass, it’s 2018. But back in 1995, V left you when he found Rika, or should I say ‘Savior’ because she’d behead me if she heard me call that, again. You were left for dead - which wouldn’t have been too bad - Until when you two crossed paths again twelve years later, right as you were close to forgetting him. He’s like, the only thing you remember anymore I guess.”  
“Anyways, once you had ran into him again, you were so excited. You started talking about all the things you guys would do again, all the adventures you could take around the world because you missed that time of your life. But for the first time, V actually declined adventure. You got mad, and you two began to fight, blah blah blah. You didn’t talk for awhile because you got all angsty. He got tired of the silence because he had had enough of it from you, so he decided to invite you to a different kind of adventure.”  
“A different kind of adventure? What do you mean by those italics???”  
“He asked you to join Rika along in the paradise she had found. That’s where we are now, by the way. So, you said yes gayer some convincing. That’s when we met and everyone else met. That’s when you met my brother Saeran.”  
“Saeran…” Weird. The name sounded familiar to Jumin.  
“You’re thinking about how familiar the name sounds, huh. Well, yeah. You two kinda fell in love.”  
“...Jumin...and love…?”  
“Oh fuck here we go again.” He puts his head in his hands. “Just please shut up for the rest of the story, because I was ordered to tell you it but I can’t stand you.”  
“You two fell in love, and we all became a group of friends. Let me remind you that ‘Paradise’ certainly was not like this at first. We were normal. You were normal.”  
“Heyyyyy.” Jumin is offended. “But, so...you, me, Rika, Sae...Saer…”  
“Saeran.” He says painfully.  
“Saeran, and V?”  
“No. There was us, Yoosung, who is actually in the next room probably crying, and...M-MC...” He looks up, tears welling in his eyesight.  
“You...seemed pained to say her naime.”  
“Because I am, you cunt. And it’s all because of you.”  
“Oh?”  
“In 2010...you started to...lose it. And...it wasn’t pretty.”  
~  
“What the fuck, Jumin?!” Saeyoung shouts at him, Jumine getting mad because it was way too early to be yelled at.  
“It’s too early for this, Saeyoung, what.” He crosses his arms, fury overcoming him.  
“And you aren’t even sorry. Unbelievable.” He kicks a bucket?  
“What did I do?”  
“Oh, you know what you did!” He yells, getting closer to beating up Jumin. “You stood up my brother last night! He was waiting for hours! Now he won’t even come out of his room, thinking you don’t have feelings for him anymore!”  
“W-what? I never planned to do anything with him?”  
“Uhh, then what was he doing standing at the door all dressed up for hours?”  
“I - I don’t remember...anything...from yesterday...or before.”  
“Fuck.” V appears in the doorway, food falling out of his mouth onto his really puffy winter coat he never took off. Both of them look at him, panicked. “Now the cuprite is setting in.”  
~  
“W-what was setting in? What ever do you mean? What’s cuprite?” Jumimeme shifts uncomfortably.  
“The shit he gave you back during your teo’s fuck fest in the 60’s. Apparently that’s supposed to fuck you up then and later...and now it’s really fucked you up later. Messes with your mind.” Jumin scratches his head and sits back. This was unbelieVable. V was evil!  
“You forgot everything in just a matter of a couple of hours. Decades gone, just *like that*• Saeran was so heartbroken, so he left. You began to become violent and tried to fight us all the time then. It was nothing we couldn’t handle...well, that was until…” His eyes grow dark.  
“Until what…?”  
~  
December 18th, 20010 

Tensions were yet again rising in paradise. Jumin sat in his ‘cool down’ corner, steaming. V sat at the wooden desk, chewing on a pencil. Saeyoung and MC sat on the couch, staring at Jumin, making sure he didn’t move. Rika was trying to lighten up the mood by teaching Yoosung how to cook cereal.  
“So…” V speaks, putting down the pencil. “Are you going to talk to us, Numin?”  
“No. Fuck u.” He turned his back to them even more, as much as he could. B sighed, rubbing his temples.  
“Ugh!” Saeyoung grunted, getting pissed. “I’m so tired of this shit!” He kicks the table, I guess he liked to kick things, having to grab onto his foot afterwards. MC tried to kiss it and make it better because of her secret foot fetish.  
“Jumin...you’re so ridiculous! Why can’t you just get over it?!”  
“I won’t.” He says in his darkest tone. “I can’t believe you ate the last pudding snack pack. I’ll never forgive you.”  
“I-I’m sorry, okay?! I was starving and MC wouldn’t go out and get me anything!”  
“Oh, so you’re putting this on me now? I couldn’t because I had a scene with Solas to finish!!!!”  
“Fucking egghead…” He sighs, sitting back and crossing his arms.  
“Would you guys stop fighting? You’ll just make Jugmin even more mad with all the noise.”  
“Fine…” Saeyoung sighs. “Actually…no. No! I’m done.” He throws his hands up. “I’m done being nice.” He gets up from the couch and up to Jumineje.  
“Gø æwäÿ.” Jumjim says as he draws nearer.  
“Get up.” Saeyoung says, suddenly sounding like Andy St. John and grabbing Jumin by the collar. “Get the fuck up!” He picks him up and JumJumJum hits him in the face.  
“Whāt dīd ï ßæÿ.” He punches Sawyounng in the face, taking on his inner demon voice. Saeyoung clutches his face for a while, then kicks Joo in the legs. He falls back, hitting against the wall.  
“Okay, okay!” V shouts, getting up and in between them. “Enough!” Rika walks out of the kitchen then, clutching her prize she took out of the cereal box and away from Yoosung before he choked on it.  
“What the hell is going on?” She asks, worried. V shakes his head.  
“N-nothing. It’s over. Just, keep Ypoosing in the kitchen while we take care of this…” He turns around only to be greeted by Jumin getting up and pushing Saeyoung onto the table, breaking it.  
“Saeyoung!” MC yells, actually finally getting off the fucking couch and making herself useful.  
“Jumin!!!!!!!!” V shouts, now having to restrain him from hurting anyone anymore. He calms down, falling to the ground. V keeps his hands on his shoulders. Rika steps back into the kitchen to keep Yoofungus safe. MC helps Saeyoung off of the smashed table, and brings him with her to clean him up. She looks back at Jumin while leaving, giving a deathly glare. She would take care of him later.  
That night, as the early hours of the morning came and went, she found herself standing in the doorway of Jum’s room at around 4 AM. He was sleeping soundly. Not for long. She cleared her throat. Nothing. She knocked on the door. Nothing. She thought what she could do without getting near him. She then thought of it.  
“Meeting President Wilson’s cat, 1919.” She whispers.  
“HuuHhHHHHH!” Jumin shoots up. He is shaken for a bit, until he gathers his bearings. He turns his head to her.  
“Oh...it’s you.” He says, looking down.  
“Yes, it is me. We need to talk.”  
“I don’t have anything to say to you.” He grunts, turning back on his side and ready to fall back asleep.  
“I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying that. Have you seen Saeyoung? Have you seen what you’ve done to him?”  
“He asked for it smh.” MC has had enough. She stomps up to him, dragging him out of bed. He falls on the floor, her stepping on his throat.  
“Listen u little bitch. I liked you, I did. But I don’t know what the hell has happened to you. All I know is I want you gone. Tonight.” He grunts, then grabbing for her leg. He pulls it, making her fall to the floor. He stands up quickly, grabbing his baseball signed by Jackie Chan in the corner, covered by a thick thing of glass. MC remains on the floor, almost unconscious.  
“This will teach you not to mess with T H E H A N.” (Listen to those words) He smashes the baseball thingy on her neck, the glass shattering and stabbing her in placez. He then proceeds to smash her face in with a Jackie Chan Karate Kidz baseball. V heard the commotion and ran into Juliet’s room. He became frozen in terror at the scene Jumin covered in MC blood, HIS Jackie Chan baseball in hand, falling to the ground.  
“V...are you alright?” Rika asks, running up to him. He shakes, pointing to the scene in Jumin’s room. She hesitates for a second, then looks Jumin in the eye. They make eye contact until she starts to smirk, nodding. Then she goes into acting mode, screaming.  
~  
“We kicked you out the next day, saying we wouldn’t tell anyone…” Saeyoung finishes.  
“Why would you...not tell anyone? I killed her…” Jumin walks into his own trap. Saeyoung begins to laugh in an evil manner.  
“If we told anyone, you would be taken into custody...which means we wouldn’t be able to do this…” He takes a knife out of his ass, facing it towards Jeemeen. His heart starts to race, staring at the knife.  
“You killed the love of my life...and now you can finally pay me back for it...”  
“SAEYOUNG!” Rika suddenly yells from the entranceway of the room. “What did I tell you?! It’s not time yet!”  
“S-Savior…I can’t hold back anymore...looking at his stupid face...I just want to stab it…”  
“Stab his face and I stab yours. We have a plan. If you dare ruin it, you won’t be far off from Jug.” She hisses. Just then, Elizabeth stumbles in, hacking and barely able to stand.  
“E-Elizabeth…” Jumin tries to stand, forgetting that he was attached to the chains and fell back to the ground.  
“Don’t move a muscle.” Saeyoung says, holding the knife to his neck. Jumin starts to sweat, nodding.  
“What did I tell you.” Rika shouts at him.  
“I’m going to kill him…” Rika grunts and walks up to him, ripping the knife out of his grasp. He gasps, trying to get it back. She dodges him, shaking her head.  
“You don’t have my trust just yet. We’ve talked about this. Do you really want to see him die so quickly? Jihyun is working so damn hard in the other room to make his special potions.” Saeyoung sits back, muttering a silent and weak ‘no.’ She smirks.  
“That’s what I thought. Now, take Elizabeth and go get your bearings back. I need to have a little...chat with Jumin.” He nods and takes Elizabeth by the arm, helping her out of the room. Jumin tries to reach out to Elizabeth, asking for her to stay. It wouldn’t work. Rika watches them leave, and turns to him. An evil smile spreads across her face.  
“Now that you’re, comfortable, I’ll let you relax as I tell you what we’ll do.” She treads towards him, getting to his level.  
“Which arm is your dominant one?” She smiles.  
“U-uh…” Jhoomin hesitates. “Right…?” I don’t know his dominant hand so I chose that,so don’t come at me u Jumin stans. I would look it up but I don’t wanna see his face right meow  
FUCK THAT WAS A FUCKING AUTOCORRECT YDHEHEK  
Rika picked up his right arm, tracing her fingers along it. She stops at his inner elbow and pokes at it.  
“You see right here?” Jumin nods slowly.  
“Well, here in a couple of hours, I’m going to take a needle and stick it right in here,” She jabs at the spot. “Slowly filling your body with...I think antifreeze. Not fucking sure, V seems to be struggling with the shit he’s making. Weird because he used to make it so easily…” She rambles. Jumin feels himself (anti) freeze up, his heart beginning to race. Rika grins.  
“That expression of yours...is exactly what I wanted to see.” She let’s go of him and picks herself back up, heading for the door. She turns around once more.  
“You sit tight. We’ll start once everyone arrives.” She walks out, giggling. Jumin feels all hope fleet him as he lays back, his body beginning to shake.  
He woke up a while later, getting pulled back into reality. He heard voices outside the door, chatting, joking...laughing. He didn’t know how long it had been - 6 minutes, 6 hours? Time seemed to move so slow in all directions. The voices got closer, one eventually coming from the doorway. It took him a second, but he eventually realized the voice.  
“...You…” He whispers as V rounds the corner. He makes eye contact with Humin, an expression of sorry filling his eyes. He looks down at the ground, not able to look at his best friend like this.  
“Jugmin...I…”  
“Save it, traitor.” He hisses, not wanting to look at V any longer. He seems to slump lower, already giving up and heading out. He’s almost out the door until he turns around.  
“No.” He walks up to Jumin, his expression now determined, angry. “No, you don’t have the right to call me a traitor. I-I’ve done some bad things, believe me…to you, to Rika, to Löded Diaper…” He sniffs, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.  
“But...I never wanted to hurt you.”  
“Oh,” Jumin sarcastically laughs. “You’re such bullshit. If you didn’t want to hurt me, explain why my memory is gone, explain why I’ll be slowly rotting in here now due to you and your psychotic bitch of a girlfriend.”  
“Don’t you dare call her that!” He shouts, exploding with rage. He takes a deep breath then, trying to calm down. “You know what?” He takes on a soft tone. “Maybe I do want to hurt you. Maybe I’ve wanted to hurt you since fucking 1962.”  
“What did I do?!” Jumin pulls on the chains, trying to get closer to him. “What did I do back then to make you want to hurt me...manipulate me like this?!” V looks dumbfounded, like this had been the dumbest question he had ever heard.  
“Please tell me this is those drugs I gave you talking, so you forgot.” Juman furrows his brow, shaking a ‘no.’ V sighs, putting his head in his hands.  
“You...you...that night of the fire…” He starts to cry silently, this being the first time he had brought it up in years.  
“V...what happened…”  
“God…” He sucks it up, wiping his tears away and pushing down his feelings. “...You burned my shirt.”  
“W-what…?” Jumin is horrified. “No...what shirt…?”  
“...My Hawaiian shirt I bought…”  
Fuck! Fuck? I couldn’t have! Jumin thinks, his mind racing rapidly.  
“Which one?” He dates to ask.  
“...The one I bought in Czechoslovakia…” Jumin holds his breath. “...1942.” He feels as if he’s about to pass out. No. No! He couldn’t forgive himself!  
“I...didn’t…” Jumin says, exasperated.  
“But you did!” He turns his back, throwing his hand up. He couldn’t find the strength to look at Juit right now. Jumin feels tears well up in his eyes, falling back against the wall. He would never look at himself the same.  
“V...I’m so…”  
“It’s too late!” He yells, turning back, tears dropping down his face. He shouts and falls down to the ground, sobbing. Rika and the rest run in shortly, knowing that with his cries it was now time. Time to begin. Yoosung brings in the IV drip, Saeyoung following along with bags of antifreeze. Rika stands there, ready for hours of observing.  
“Go on, Yoosung.” She says, but he won’t. He stays frozen, holding the needle in the air. He starts to shake and cry.  
“Oh, for fucks sake.” SaeunG rolls his eyes and takes the needle out of his hands.  
“I-I’m sowwy…” Yoosung cries. “Needles just scare me…” Tsk tsk Rika saiz, placing her hands on her hips. Saeyoung’s was ready to place the needle into his vein, until…  
“STOP!” Rika suddenly yells in distress. Everyone freezes in disbelief.  
Does she actually want to save me? JumJimHan asks himself.  
“What is it…?” He asks, hope rising in him again.  
“Shouldn’t V do it?” He slumps over as the hope pours out of his body yet again. V stops crying instantly, making intense eye contact with Eika. They seem to communicate through their facial expressions.  
“I can see her manipulating him from here.” Saeyoung laughs, Elizabeth snickering and punching him in the shoulder. They instantly stop when Rika shoots them a glare. They continue to face fuck until V finally takes a long sigh, looking at Jumin. A toothy smile spreads across Rika’s face as he gets himself off of the floor, slowly taking the needle from Saeyoung.  
“V...please…” Ju begs, backing up against the wall as he inches further. “Please. Remember what we were, what we had.”  
“...It’s all your fault…” He whispers.  
“N-no, snap out of it! I didn’t do anything!”  
“You did it all.” Rika crosses her arms and laughs silently in her victory. V lowers to his level yet again, making the same intense eye contact he had made all of those years ago. He flashes back to the 60’s, the decade where the two of them never left each other’s sides.  
~  
“Hey.” V whispers through the darkness. Jumin grunts in annoyance.  
“What now.” He asks, turning towards him. It had been a cold night on the beach, the both of them huddled up together, trying to stay warm. They would go into the slightly warmer RV, but their friends had started their ‘special party’...the one V and Jumin desperately tried to get away from every time.  
“How do you want to die?” He asks suddenly, the question taking Jumin by surprise.  
“...And why are you asking?” Jumin feels worry fill his bones. He knew it! V had been up to some weird jack shit since they met, and now he was finally showing his true colors. He thought this could work on Jumin? Hah. Amateur. Jumin took one free self defense class in elementary school, he could take down just about anyone. He got in his ready position, which consisted of getting up and squatting, making a complicated sign with his fingers.  
“What the fuck?” V asks, sitting up. “Jumin...uh, I’m not exactly in the mood...but you can always go back in there…”  
“HIIIYAH!” Jumin does a chop in the sand! “I’m not scared of you government scum!”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Easyyy.” V throws up his arms in defense. “Who do you think I am?” Jumin lowers his chops, backing away.  
“I don’t wanna kill you dumbass. I just was asking a question.” Jumin takes a deep breath and calms down, taking a seat next to him yet again. V asks the question again, Jumin thinking of an answer.  
“Hm...you know, I’d like to be poisoned.”  
“Poisoned? Isn’t that slow and painful?”  
“I’m a strong ass. I want to go out showing the world that I don’t go to no fuckin weenie hut juniors.” Jumin states, feeling so fucking proud of himself. V chuckles.  
“Well, here’s to you dying a strong ass.” They high five.  
~  
Damn it. Jumin thinks to himself as V enters the needle in his vein. He finishes inserting it, Elizabeth starting up the antifreeze drip. V backs away from him, pausing right next to his ear for a second.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers as quietly as he can, standing back up and observing Jumin as a whole. Rika wraps her arms around him, hugging him in content. Her expression changes as she notices the despaired look on W’s face.  
“What’s wrong?” She asks, his shoulders slumping even lower.  
“...I hate that we have to use this. I’m sorry I failed you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I...wanted to make the damn vitae...but...I didn’t have enough fucking cuprite. I needed more cuprite.” He looks so sad and bothered as he thinks about the failed acidic liquid he made.  
“Well…” Rika starts, letting go. “It’s fine. He still should be going in a couple of hours now. Let’s head out for a while.” Everyone nods, slowly turning around and walking out. V doesn’t take a second to turn back. Nobody does. Except for Elizabeth. She turns around, knowing Jumin was eyeing her. He gives her an expectant look, wanting her answer. He was ready to run away from all of this with her.  
“Jumin...you’re crazy.” Elizabeth remarked, eyes wide but a smile daring to creep up on her face.  
“I don’t care. Let’s be crazy. Let’s get out of here, the two of us, for good.” He held Elizabeth close as he spoke those words, her not being able to give an answer just yet. But he knew, deep down in his heart, she would say ‘yes,’ and they could make this horrid setting their prologue.  
But...she nodded no. And those few seconds were the longest seconds of his life.  
•  
Hours pass as Jumin feels himself getting weaker. He feels nauseous, his chest tightening and aching. His fingertips begin to turn blue, his eyesight becoming worse and worse. He had no idea what time it was - no source whatever. Finally, a door opens, V walking through.  
“V-V…” He says queerly, V looking at him and coming to a full stop.  
“Jumin...you…” He comes closer, kneeling down in front of him. “You’ve only got a little bit of time left, Rika says. She wanted me to check your pulse.” Jumin nods slowly, tilting his head for V to get easy access to feeling it. He reaches his hand up in a hesitating manner, almost not wanting to touch him - feel how close to death he was. Just then, Jumin thought back again to that conversation that night.  
~  
“...So how do you want to die?” Jumin asks the question back to V, not wanting to sound rude and as if he didn’t want to learn more about him. (He honestly really didn’t but he had already thrown everything away so fuck it.)  
V takes a moment to think. Probably trying to find a good answer, one that made him sound half as bad ass as Jumin did. His wouldn’t hold a candle to Juin’s.  
“I wanna be choked.”  
“Kinky.”  
~  
Without having a second thought, Jumin grabs V with the left over energy he has, wrapping his hands around his neck and inevitably choking him. He smiled as V coughed and gagged reaching for him.  
“You enjoying it still, huh?” He asks, hacking like an old fuckin woman.  
“J-Juggie...Jughead...please…” He’s laying on the floor now, Jumin almost on top of him with his hands as tight as ever.  
“Oh no you don’t!!!!” Rika yells from the doorway, making a full on sprint to them. She kicks Jug in the face, his hands breaking away from V’s neck and his head hitting the wall, almost causing him to pass out. V catches his breath, Rika dragging him away from Jumin.  
“Looks like you don’t have much time...it can’t pass fast enough.” Jumin had used the rest of his remaining energy on strangling V, he felt his body completely become lifeless. Rika smiles.  
“Perfect…” She gets a chill, crazy filling her eyes. His kidneys begin to fail, his body shutting down. V and Rika sit there, watching it all go down.  
Jumin lifts up a shaking finger. “El...Elizabeth…where is she…” Rika laughs with an ‘aww.’ At the end, her face and tone screaming pity.  
“Saeyoung took her out. She was worried, so I let her know you would be fine tonight. She’s out living it up as you take your final breaths.”  
“N-no…” Jumin begins to cry with all of his almost non existent energy. Tears fall down onto the day old bean stains on his chest.  
“Saebitch...did such a terrible job on cleaning me…tell him to rot in hell for me...” He wheezes, his eyes now slowly closing. He goes pale, lips turning blue.  
“It’s happening.” Rika observes, holding V, making him watch.  
“Be safe…Jugmin.” V whispers. That was about the last thing Jumine would ever hear, along with ‘Scream’ by Troy Bolton stuck in his head. He died a second later, reaching Troy’s final scream right as it happened. Epic!  
As he lied there, lifeless, V began to slightly cry. Rika let go of him, walking up to Jujujulie. She shut his eyes slowly, running her hand down his face. She straightened his hair, tucking it behind his ear. V continued to cry, curling up into a ball.  
She lied him down, placing her cape over his face and body.  
“Vale decem, Jumin. Vale decem…”  
—End.—

•••••  
Thank u so much for checking out my story uwu. I worked so hard on it! Should I write an epilogue? XD

**Author's Note:**

> ...On a scale of 1 - 10 how much do you hate me now


End file.
